The present invention relates generally to wireless systems and, more particularly, to joint user equipment (UE) scheduling and cluster formation for distributed antenna systems.
In a distributed antenna system (DAS), multiple distributed antennae are set up in a geographical region and are connected via fiber to a centralized Base Station (CBS) which manages these antennae. The antennae are grouped into clusters which serve users (UEs). Due to the proximity of multiple antennae, this is an interference limited region and the received throughput of user equipments such as mobiles can suffer if the system is not operated properly.